thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
John Halkett (TC)
John Halkett is a survivor of the outbreak in The Cleansing. He first appeared in the series premiere "The Rise". He is the series protagonist. Biography Pre-Apocalypse John lived a happy life, it is unknown if he had a wife and/or kids but it is not assumed since John never brings his family up. Post-Apocalypse When the outbreak starts, John gets into a car crash. He wakes up an unknown amount of time later and is instantly thrust into the world of the undead. Eventually, he meets David and he takes him to Blacksmine, a gas station made into a little community of now five. Days after joining, a woman named Jacinta and her followers kill Neil and blow up Blacksmine. He leaves with the remaining survivors. Two months later, John's finger get chopped off to stop a bite from spreading through his body. He sides with David in a nargument alongside Ella and Chris against Ava. After a while, they come across Devil's Road and fight The Devil's Serveats with a group called The Survivors. After the group passes through the city of Atlanta, they find themselves at Quinlos. He witnesses David death and fights against Ryan (the leader of Quinlos) with other fellow members of Quinlos. 7 Months Later, a woman named Sarah kidnaps him and a few other people from Quinlos. When Besheba, Markus, and Olivia help the kidnapped group escape, only him, Henry, Besheba, and Markus make it out alive. After the destruction of Quinlos, John escapes on his own. A year later, John lives a lonely life out in the wilderness. He saves another survivor from Quinlos, Carter and becomes friends with him only after a few arguments with him. He meets Miles, one of the people who helped him fight The Devil's Servants. The trio fight against Michael and his goons, Sarah's old right-hand-man but lose to him. They all end up finding the other Quinlos survivors and they fight against Michael. When Michael gets the upper hand, he reveals that Sarah's group was the survivors of the attack on The Devil's Servants and that his people were the survivors from Sarah's army. Michael shoots Henry sending him into a fit of rage. He massacres Michael and kills him. After they defeat Michael's people, they burn the bodies including Ava's. During a funeral service for Henry, he along with the rest of the group hear a helicopter in the distance heading right for them. Killed Victims * Jacinta * Numerous amounts of The Devil's Servants * Numerous amounts of Ryan's men * Ryan Cooper * Possibly people in Sarah's Army * 1 (unnamed) Michael follower * Michael Scott (shared with Mike) * Possibly amounts of Michael's people * Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Season 1 # The Rise # Here's Not Here # Incoming # Supply Run # The New World Part 1 # The New World Part 2 Season 2 # A New Day # A Place To Call Home # Devil's Road # Fight With Us # Here Is Here # Quinlos # Another Day # Save Us # Day One # Home Season 3 # "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" # "What a Lovely Day for Death" # "The Last Place You Look" # "The Start of Something Bad" # "Bodies On The Doorstep" # "Everyday Is A War" # "A Hope For The Future" # "Goodbye" Season 4 # "After" # "The Open Road" # "Past and Present" # "The Cleanse" Trivia * John's original name was going to be Mick Anderson. * John was going to die in Season 1 Episode 6 but it didn't happen because the creator Rannay had second thoughts. * John lost his little finger to save himself from a bite in the Season 2 Premiere. * No information about his possible family has ever been released. * He has made 28 appearances as of the season 4 finale.